Anastasia Quinn
Anastasia Quinn, preferred to be called as Ania, is a daughter of Hermes and a member of the Legion of Thieves. History Ania's mother took her own life, leaving Ania as a baby in the highway of Pennsylvania. Hermes, being the reason for her mom's suicide, took pity on the child and brought her to an orphanage where she spent her childhood years causing trouble. Ania had one close friend in the orphanage, a boy six years older than her. He was like a big brother to her, always protecting her. They would play baseball all day long as it was the only sport where she could use up all of her hyperactive energy. But even with her friend helping her stay away from trouble, trouble always found a way to her. She was always to blame for all the freak accidents that happened in the orphanage. Like when a swarm of bees infesting the kitchens, she was blamed because she She woke her best friend up in the middle of the night, because she saw figures outside her window. Appearance Ania has wavy brown hair with faded gold streaks. She dyed her hair blonde once to disguise herself, but it faded making her hair brown and gold. She has brown eyes with specks of blue in her right eye. She says it is genetic but it wasn't there during her childhood. She likes wearing jackets over skirts and shorts all in neutral colors like black, white, blue and camouflage. She has a silver chain necklace around her neck with a silver pendant of a snake spiraling around a rose and she never takes it off. She also wears a leather strap on her thigh that held her silver dagger. Personality Ania is headstrong, determined, sarcastic sometimes and a little bit stubborn but very loyal to family. Ever since she joined the Legion, she treated everybody like family. She always tries to prove herself to people, that she can handle herself and isn't a weakling. With her troubled past and fuzzy memory, she has her fair share of secrets and trust issues. Over the years, she has built up a wall to prevent anyone from knowing her other than a a need-to-know basis. So far, only her dead best friend and Julian had broken down her wall. Fatal Flaw She is determined to know everything about her fuzzy past because it what made her the way she is now. She is determined that any information about it would be more than just a holy grail for her. This makes her vulnerable to people who know about her past, they can use it as a leverage against her. Abilities Being a child of Hermes, Ania inherited some of Hermes' abilities such as: * Lock Intuition - Ania can tell if an object is locked or unlocked. She can also sense if the object is locked by magic or a curse. * Lock Manipulation '''- She can unlock and lock things like doors and padlocks by concentrating. No need to waste a whole pack of hairpins for her. * '''Enhanced Theft Abilities ** Stealth - She has the ability to become almost invisible when she walks in a room. She sometimes catches herself walking through a field of dried grass & twigs and not make a single sound. ** Swift Hand '- Ania's capable of grabbing things so swiftly that even the most sensitive people wouldn't notice their things being stolen. Which is very handy when it came to living in the streets. * '''Deception and Charm '- Like with the 'Stealing of Apollo's Cows' situation with Hermes, she can easily deceive people with her appearance and her tone. Put her in a polygraph test, let her lie the whole time and she will pass with flying colors. She can also charm people, but she lost her touch only recently after memory got fuzzy. Weapons * 'Silver Dagger '- Her main choice of weapon, even if it isn't effective in killing monsters at all. It's a small dagger, about the size of a butter knife, with double edge and lightweight steel. It is usually sheathed to a leather strap around her thigh. * 'Celestial Bronze Flanged Mace '- Ania owns a three feet long Celestial Bronze flanged mace. The body of the mace is designed to look like there are two snakes coiling up to the tip like Hermes' caduceus. To a mortal's eye, it sometimes looks like a golden pole, a piece of stick or a ruler. Relationships Trivia * She can sense where exits and entrances are and finds her way around passages easily, as being a daughter to the god of travelers. She can make her way in a maze, about fifty percent of the time but it gives her massive headaches. * Unlike most of her siblings, Ania hasn't learned any travelling abilities that are inherited by Hermes. * She has a weird bird phobia and just naturally hate birds. * When people enter her room in the Legion's HQ, it is like a landmine of files, documents and books in every step. The challenge is to be careful not to But other than that, it's a bedroom with two of everything. Two beds, closets, furniture and food stash. '''WIP Category:123Lou321 Category:Female Category:The Legion of Thieves Category:Original Character Category:Children of Hermes